(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vaccines and methods for making the vaccines that actively or passively protect an equid or other animal against Sarcocystis neurona. In particular, the present invention relates to vaccines that provide active immunity which comprise a polypeptide or DNA vaccine that contains or expresses at least one epitope of an antigen that has an amino acid sequence substantially similar to a unique 16 (±4) kDa antigen and/or 30 (±4) kDa antigen of Sarcocystis neurona. The present invention further relates to a vaccine that provides passive immunity to Sarcocystis neurona comprising polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies against at least one epitope of an antigen substantially similar to a unique 16 (±4) kDa antigen and/or 30 (±4) kDa antigen of Sarcocystis neurona. 
(2) Description of Related Art
Equine protozoal myeloencephalitis (EPM) is an emerging neurological disease caused by the protozoan parasite Sarcocystis neurona. In recent years, EPM has caused significant health, economic, and emotional costs to horses and their owners (reviewed by McKay et al., Veterinary Clinics of North America 13: 79-96 (1997). Opossums have been implicated as the natural reservoir of Sarcocystis neurona because the sexual stages of the parasite occur in the intestines of the opossum and the sporocysts are passed in the feces of the opossum. Horses accidentally eat the opossum feces containing the sporocysts when they are grazing; however, because Sarcocystis neurona does not appear to form mature tissue cysts in equids, equids are considered to be dead end hosts. Because opossums are ubiquitous in the United States, large numbers of equids are exposed to this parasite: approximately 50 to 60% of the horses nationwide (Blythe et al., J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 210: 525-527 (1997), Saville et al., J. Am. Vet. Assoc. 210: 519-524 (1997), Bentz et al., J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 210: 517-518 (1997)).
Currently, there are no adequate diagnostic tests for determining whether an equid is currently infected with Sarcocystis neurona. A Western blot test was developed to detect antibodies to Sarcocystis neurona in cerebrospinal fluid of equids suspected of having EPM; however, these Western blot assays have not been reliable in predicting the presence of Sarcocystis neurona due to the prevalence in equids of cross-reacting antibodies to other Sarcocystis species (Granstom et al. J. Vet. Diag. Invest. 5: 88-90 (1993), Fenger et al., Vet. Parasitol. 68: 199-213 (1997), Bentz et al., ibid., Saville et al., ibid., Blythe et al., ibid.).
Currently, there are no vaccines to protect equids from the parasite, and current treatment regimens are effective in only about 50% of the equids (Martenuik et al., Proceedings, Conference of Research Workers on Animal Disease, Chicago, Ill., 1997). However, these studies on treatment efficacy were based on a low number of horses. The U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA), Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service (APHIS), National Animal Health Monitoring System (NAHMS) of the Needs Assessment Survey (NAS) has designated EPM as one of the top two infectious diseases of national importance to the horse industry. Among veterinarians and race horse owners, EPM has been ranked as the leading health care concern. In particular, 58% of the race horse owners ranked EPM as the top health care concern.
Since there are no vaccines for EPM and EPM is a significant health concern of the equine industry, considerable effort has been directed towards developing therapeutic methods for treating EPM. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,591 to Rossignol et al. describes using thiazolides as a treatment for EPM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,095 to Granstrom et al. describes using triazine-based anti-coccidials as a treatment for EPM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,893 to Russel describes using triazinediones as a treatment for EPM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,476 to Russel describes using a combination of pyrimethamine and a sulfonamide, preferably sulfadiazine in the absence of known therapeutic amounts of trimethoprim as a treatment for EPM; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,622 to Rossignol et al. describes using aryl glucuronide of 2-hydroxy-N-(5-nitro-2-thiazolyl) benzamide as a treatment for EPM.
Treatment for EPM is expensive and cumbersome because of the long duration required to achieve positive results. Because many horses cannot be successfully treated, economically and emotionally valuable animals have been lost to EPM. However, the extent of EPM's economic impact is even greater because of the large sums of money spent by horse owners for treating lame horses which have been incorrectly diagnosed with EPM, for giving prophylactic treatments that have no scientific basis, and for finding positive post-race drug test results.
EPM has been the cause of hysteria in the equid industry. The small amount of scientific data available on EPM supports a high exposure rate of equids, but there are no data available that document the rate of clinical disease resulting from exposure to the parasite. Because of this, horse owners and veterinarians assume that the rate of clinical disease is high. As a result, several alarming consequences have arisen. Equids with lameness or other neurological diseases are being misdiagnosed as having EPM. People whose livelihoods depend on horses are resorting to medicating all their horses all of the time with antimicrobials. This approach to treating EPM is very widespread in the racing industry. However, this indiscriminate use of antimicrobials has the potential of leading to resistant bacteria such as Salmonella, E. coli, etc. which will then enter the environment and pose a risk for humans and animals. Thus, the repercussions of EPM may extend beyond a disease that merely affects the horse industry. All of the repercussions of EPM are expensive, decrease the value realized to the U.S. equid industry, and raise the specter of a public health problem of immense proportions.
Therefore, there is a need for a treatment of EPM that is effective and has little or no side-effects.